Printers, for example large format printers, may have a number of different output supports for the printed media, such as baskets, bins and/or stackers.
When printing on photographic media or other glossy media, often a user remains near the printing apparatus in order to make sure the printing process and media output proceed as desired and the printed jobs are undamaged, especially if high quality images have to be obtained.